


Eating Innuendos

by RayByAnotherName



Series: The Pendragon Dilemma [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana and Leon debate getting out of bed for lunch. </p><p>-<br/>One-shot snippet outside of main story line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating Innuendos

Leon was a man of simple pleasures, save one thing. That one thing just happened to be Morgana Pendragon, the only daughter of the powerful Lord Uther Pendragon – a man renown for two things, his ruthlessness and his overprotective nature when it came to said daughter. 

The relationship he had with Morgana was, suffice it to say, far from simple. He’d never be able to stop though. There was no side of him that didn’t enjoy the way his name sounded when she rode him or the way her nails dug into his skin so deep when he fucked her against the wall that blood would smear his skin. 

This was his favorite though – his favorite place, time, feeling, everything. Her skin was practically shimmering with sweat, her hair tangled and wild as it splayed across his chest, and her entire body hummed with satisfaction. 

Leon traced a finger down her spine as they lay there, content for the moment. It wouldn’t last long, Morgana was never still – even in her sleep she tossed and turned and grabbed and kicked. But right now, in this moment, she was tranquil.

“We should eat something,” Leon broke the silence with a murmur.

Morgana rolled over so she could face him, “I know what I want.” He smiled at the glint in her eye.

“After,” Leon traced his finger over her jaw, “We at least need to drink something.” She sat up, another retort at the ready, “That doesn’t count.” His hand moved down her neck and her eyes flickered shut at the soft caress. He continued down her chest, squeezing one of her breasts before continuing slowly over her stomach. 

Morgana gasped, her back arched closer, and Leon was tempted. He sat up half way and kissed the woman he had loved since he was a boy. His lips followed the trail his fingers had taken, leaving little bites and bruises along her long neck. 

When his tongue circled her nipple Morgana brought her right hand up to grip his head while the left supported her weight. Leon flicked his tongue over the erect nub before closing his mouth around it to suck. 

“Leon,” Morgana gasped, her hand fisting in his hair, “I thought you wanted to eat.” 

“I am,” he murmured against her skin as he moved to her other breast. Leon’s fingers had splayed over her stomach during his ministrations but now slowly moved lower. Morgana bent her top leg at the knee and arched herself closer despite the pressure on her arm and shoulder. 

Leon’s tongue swirled over her nipple as he sucked while he slipped two fingers into the already wet folds. He curled his fingers and palmed her clitoris before adding another. Morgana cursed loudly. Her grip in his hair tightened. 

His lips made a slight popping noise as he released her breast that made Morgana laugh. Leon smiled against her lips before turning the laughs into moans. His tongue swirled in her mouth, massaging at the roof and sliding against her own. 

All the while his fingers pumped in and out, in and out and his thumb pressed down on her clit, moving in slow circles in rhythm to his fingers. Morgana moved her supporting hand to Leon’s chest, using him as leverage as her breathing became more labored and her body began to shake. 

The walls of her vagina clenched around his fingers and he stilled for a moment before drawing his fingers out. He slipped his wet fingers over her folds, massaging softly as her climax drew her breath away.

Morgana collapsed against his chest, arms draped across him. He slowly lowered himself back down onto the bed, his unoccupied hand coming up to move her hair out of her face. Leon drank in the look of bliss on her face as his fingers continued to their movements. 

“We really need to work on our definitions of food,” Morgana joked as she moved to lay on her back rather than her side. Leon laughed with her. He moved his hand to settle at her waist.

Leon smiled, “We definitely should.” His right hand continued to brush through her hair, “But,” he chuckled, “That would probably kill off half our food pyramids.” Morgana looked at him with that glint in her eye again and his already erect cock hardened to the point of pain. 

“Maybe not half the pyramid,” she smirked before turning over completely and swiftly taking the head of his erection into her mouth. 

“Fuck!” Leon cursed at the pleasurable sensation as her tongue swirled. One of her hands gripping him at the base while the other began to massage his testicles. No, it would be a very bad, bad thing if Uther ever found out what his daughter got up to with him.


End file.
